The extraction of essential oils from aromatic plants through the method known as “steam distillation” has been performed by humanity since ancient times and is a common practice in biochemical labs and industries such as: pharmaceutical, gastronomical, petrochemical, aromatherapy and perfume elaboration, etc. all around the world today.
The old alembics like modern oil distillers are characterized for having different containers which are successively connected directly and/or through pipelines. In each one of these containers the necessary processes for distillation successively takes place, for example, as in an Arabic alembic and using the Clevenger method.